Automatic speech recognition may refer to the transcription, by a computing device, of spoken language into readable text. Some speech recognition (SR) systems use “training” where a speaker may read sections of text into the SR system. These systems are often configured to analyze the person's specific voice and use it to fine tune the recognition of that person's speech, resulting in more accurate transcription. Further, many speech recognition systems may include one or more databases of information that may be searched in accordance with a user's spoken words. Some of these systems may involve an operator who may receive a user's inquiry in real-time and may interact with a backend system. This operator may manually tag certain chat/dialog transcripts so as to expedite the connection of a user's query with the most appropriate response for that query. However, manual tagging of these transcripts is often a time and labor-intensive process.